Gratuities Love
by MerryPCY
Summary: /Mungkin ini adalah kisah cinta 'paling langka' didunia. Well, bisakah seseorang mencatatnya dalam sejarah?/ ONESHOOT/KRAY/KrisLay/FanXing


**AU, Yaoi, Fluff, Humor, Romance**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : T**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Gratuities Love**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, aku menyukaimu.. Maukah kau kencan denganku?"

"Ye?"

Hening sejenak..

"Pftt..! Hahaha. Kau_haha..tampangmu sangat idiot!" Yixing membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak kuasa menahan tawa atas ekspresi berlebihan Yifan.

"Xing, aku serius!" Dengan panik Yifan meraih tangan Yixing lalu menggenggamnya.

Tawa Yixing agak mereda. Namun ekspresinya masih mengejek. "Aku juga serius! Woaaa~ Tanganmu sangat dingin sekarang!"

"Xing~" Kali ini wajah Yifan agak memelas.

"Haha.. oke,oke! Aku berhenti. Ekhem!_" Yixing balas menggenggam tangan Yifan. Mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya sekuat tenaga sebab dia tidak bercanda tentang perkataannya. Wajah Yifan benar-benar 'idiot' sekarang. "_Jadi?"

"Jadi.. Mari berpacaran!"

 **I detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

"PFTT! HAHAHAHAHA.."

Kali ini Yifan melongo hebat. Tiba-tiba merasa jengkel dengan pemuda didepannya. Terlebih ketika ia mlihat Yixing tertawa-hampir saja terduduk seandainya Yifan tak memegang pergelangan tangannya-, memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Xing! Aish!"

"Hentikan Fan! Stop! Haha.. aku tidak sanggup lagi. Silahkan lakukan itu kepada orang lain!" Yixing terkikik hebat diakhir kalimatnya. Perutnya ia pegangi karena tiba-tiba saja terasa kram.

"A_pa?!"

"Iya_" Yixing membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Tangannya masih berpegangan dengan Yifan. "_Seharusnya kau melakukannya kepada lawan mainmu langsung. Lagian, festival teater masih lama, kau tidak perlu secepat ini bergerak. Dan yang paling penting, aku benar-benar buruk jika disuruh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini_" Yixing menghembuskan nafas tanda sesal. Kemudian terkekeh lagi. "_Maafkan aku atas tawaku yang berlebihan. Hehe.." Tinjuan pelan mendarat dibahu Yifan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Eyyy.. Kau marah?!"

Yifan menggeleng. Mukanya memelas kembali. "Tapi aku serius.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi_"

"Ini bukan tentang drama tahunan! Dan aku tidak sedang berakting! Tapi aku serius menyukaimu! Aku, Wu Yifan menyukai Zhang Yixing! Jadi, ayo kita berkencan!"

APA?

Seperti disambar petir. Yixing ternganga ditempat.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin penuh dengan berbagai macam suara. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah meja no 7. Disitu duduk 5 orang pemuda termasuk Yixing. Bisa dilihat, mungkin hanya Yixinglah manusia satu-satunya yang belum berniat menelan makanannya sejak tadi. Bahkan jus apel yang ia pesan masih terlihat utuh, meski ia sudah menyedotnya sekali dan dengan ajaibnya cairan manis itu berhasil membuatnya mual tanpa sebab.

"Serius Yifan bilang begitu?!"

"Pelankan suaramu Park!" Yixing menukikkan kedua alisnya tajam saat menatap Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya yang paling aneh karena ekspresinya terkadang terlalu berlebihan! Dan itu membuat Yixing kewalahan untuk membatasinya. Seperti saat ini. Bayangkan jika seseorang mendengar. Ugh!

"Sungguh tidak masuk akal!" Minseok manggut-manggut.

"Tidak normal" Sehun menimpali.

"Benar_" Yixing ingin menambahi ucapan Minseok dan Sehun namun keburu di potong Baekhyun.

"Kurasa itu sah-sah saja_" Semua orang menatap Baekhyun. "_Eng...Maksudku.. Selama itu menyangkut perasaan seseorang, kita tidak bisa mengatakan itu tak masuk akal. Apalagi tidak normal. Bayangkan jika itu kita. Memang kita bisa malakukan apa jika perasaan itu hadir? Kurasaa..."

Semua orang menunggu penjelasan Baekhyun.

_"...Kalian tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan penjahat!" Baekhyun mendengus keras.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau tidak merasakan jadi aku Baek.. Serius, ini benar-benar membingungkan.." Wajah Yixing terjatuh lemah diatas meja.

Semua orang menatap Yixing prihatin. Namun tiba-tiba_

 **Brak!**

 **Srett!**

 **Duk!**

 **Tak!**

Semua orang yang duduk diatas meja terlonjak. Termasuk Yixing yang spontan mengangkat kepalanya shock.

"Dasar ember!" Setelah menggebrak meja, menarik kursi, duduk dengan keras, lalu meletakkan sepiring mie rebus dengan kasar keatas meja, Yifan lantas mengumpat lalu menyeruput mienya dengan ganas!

Yixing salah tingkah. Dia tergagap. Termasuk semua orang yang ada disana.

Sungguh sialan!

Mengapa tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sebelumnya mereka bahkan duduk bersama dengan orang yang dibicarakan?!

.

.

.

Aroma bawang yang sangat sedap memenuhi ruang dapur sebuah kontrakan. Yixing sedang memasak nasi goreng sosis. Sulit dipercaya karena ini adalah kegiatan memasak Yixing yang pertama kali sejak ia hidup selama dua tahun sebagai anak kontrakan. Yixing mencicipi rasanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak buruk." Gumamnya senang. Menurut Yixing, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran pemula. Jadi ia berjalan dengan semangat menuju rak untuk mengambil piring. Tak lupa sembari bersiul.

Selagi menyalin nasi gorengnya kedalam dua buah piring, seseorang masuk kedapur. Yixing menoleh_

"Eh, Yifan. Dari mana saja?"

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut. Malah membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya dengan terburu. Lalu meletakkan kembali botol air mineral itu ketempat semula dengan cara menghempaskannya. Kemudian_

 **Tup!**

_Pintu kulkas pun sama nasibnya. Terhempas dengan ganas.

Yixing meringis. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lihat aku memasak untuk kit_Hey! Mau kemana lagi, Fan?!"

"Aku makan diluar!"

Belum sempat Yifan melangkah, Yixing buru-buru menghadangnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Minggir!"

"Katakan dulu kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Hening sejenak...

Yixing memutar otaknya secepat yang ia bisa. Dia tahu penyebab sikap Yifan. Dan ini masih tentang masalah tadi siang tentu saja.

"Eng~, ayo makan.." Tak ayal, Yixing mencoba merubah suasana awkward melalui nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak selera makan!"

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan akan makan diluar!"

"Aku tidak selera makan dirumah!"

"Aku sudah memasak."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu!"

"Setidaknya cobalah_"

"Tidak!_"

"Why?!"

"..."

Yixing mendesah kecil. "Apa ini karena yang tadi siang?"

"Lupakan saja.." Yifan hendak berjalan melewati Yixing namun pemuda yang lebih pendek menahannya lagi.

"Hng_Maaf!" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak pandai dalam meluluhkan emosi seseorang. Namun karena itu Yifan, sahabat baiknya, teman satu kontrakannya, Yixing tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Semua orang sudah terlanjur tahu!" Jawab Yifan cuek.

Yixing berbalik. Berdiri kembali didepan Yifan. Kali ini dengan memegang tangan pemuda itu agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Kau tenang saja, tanggapan mereka biasa saja kok. Mereka mengerti_"

"Yeah, mereka mengerti tapi gelar 'tuan tidak normal' sudah kusandang sejak kau mengumbarnya kesemua orang.." Yifan berbicara sembari memalingkan muka. Terlihat enggan menatap objek didepannya.

"Aku tidak_" Yixing kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat sekali. "_Ralat, aku hanya menceritakannya kepada Chanyeol, Sehun, Minseok dan Baekhyun, teman-teman kita. Tidak ada yang lain_"

"Maka yang lain akan muncul ketika teman-teman kita itu membicarakannya kepada orang lain, dan orang lain akan berbicara dengan orang lain lagi! Begitu seterusnya hingga semua orang jijik padaku!"

"Yak! Wu Yifan apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Yixing mendorong dada Yifan sedikit. Tiba-tiba emosi dengan sikap Yifan. Namun yang didorong hanya memasang tampang acuh tak acuh.

"Itu faktanya.."

"Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau membuatku susah tidur dan makan! Memang siapa yang bisa tenang ketika dihadapi dengan hal aneh semacam itu_"

"Sekarang kau mengataiku aneh~" Yifan melirih.

"...Aku_bukan itu maksudku! Ini hanya terasa..sedikit tidak masuk akal jadi_"

"Aku memang pria yang tidak masuk akal~" Kali ini Yifan menunduk.

"...Oh Tuhan! Fan~" Dan Yixing membalasnya dengan rengekan. Mendadak merasa sulit berbicara.

.

.

.

Hanya langit hitam dan kelam yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Yixing dan Yifan berbaring diatap lantai tiga kontrakan. Hanya beralaskan tikar seadanya serta berbantalkan lengan yang dilipat.

Usaha Yixing membujuk Yifan untuk berbicara ternyata membuahkan hasil. Tidak main-main, Yixing terus-terusan merengek dan berakting hampir menangis-dengan tidak gentle-nya- ketika Yifan mengancam akan pergi dari rumah. Ah! Sungguh! Memalukan!

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit.."

"Mau memakai jaketku?"

"Aku bukan perempuan, Fan! Astaga.."

Yifan terkekeh kecil. Untuk hari ini, ia akan mengakhiri memberi bocah yang berbaring disebelahnya ini pelajaran, agar sikapnya lebih dibatasi lagi.

Yixing mengeryit. "Kau kerasukan?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu, kenapa tertawa tanpa sebab?!" Yixing bergidik melihat perubahan sikap Yifan. Tapi disamping itu, yang paling membuatnya bergidik adalah kenyataan tentang Yifan yang menyukainya. Yixing masih berharap itu sebuah lelucon.

"Aku tersenyum. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Yeah, tersenyum tanpa sebab. Aneh, sangat aneh karena beberapa detik yang lalu kau masih menunjukkan wajah seolah kau marah besar padaku.."

"Aku tersenyum karena kau manis. Dan jangan salah, aku masih marah.."

"A..pa?" Manis? Tiba-tiba Yixing merasa risih dengan pergerakan kecil diperutnya. Seperti digelitik.

"Iya_" Yifan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Berbaring menyamping menghadap Yixing. "_Kau sangat manis. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.." Yifan berkata lembut.

Yixing salah tingkah lagi!

Rasanya serba salah. Balik menatap Yifan salah. Tidak menatap Yifan pun salah! Intinya ya... _

_Salah tingkah!

"Ayo berpacaran.."

Yixing gelagapan. "A_Aku normal! Please. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit!"

Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Lalu mendesah keras. "Hahh! Sudah kuduga jawabanmu."

Yixing mulai jengkel. "Yak! Memang apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Kau membuatku jadi serba salah!"

"Maafkan aku tuan normal dan selalu benar~" Yifan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Yixing. Tanda minta maaf. Lalu kembali dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Bahkan dengan tak pedulinya ia langsung membelakangi Yixing.

"Ya ya ya! Aishhhhhh!" Ingin sekali Yixing menjitak kepala Yifan. Atau menendang bokongnya sekuat tenaga. Atau melemparnya dari atap, sebab perubahan demi perubahan sikap Yifan sekarang sangat-sangat menjengkelkan!

"Masuklah. Aku ingin sendiri." Suara datarnya kembali.

"Kita belum bicara sialan!"

"Kuanggap sudah selesai. Kau menolakku, dan aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang menolakku."

Siapa yang menolak?! Berbicara saja baru sepatah dua patah kata! Yixing mendengus keras.

"Terserah!"

"...Biarkan aku memikirkannya malam ini. Keputusannya akan kau dapat besok. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini dengan status 'sahabat' kita, atau, aku akan pindah ketempat lain agar tidak tersiksa karena perasaan ini tak mau hilang."

Yixing spontan terduduk. Merasa kaget. "Yach! Mana bisa secepat itu kau mengambil keputusan?!_" Ujarnya panik. "_Kau pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian dikontrakan ini. Kita akan bersama-sama hingga lulus! Kau sudah berjanji, Fan!"

Yifan menoleh. "Aku tak pernah berjanji jika itu sudah menyangkut perasaan!"

"Tetap saja kau akan ingkar.." Suara Yixing mendadak bergetar tanpa sebab.

Yifan mendesah lalu ikut duduk disebelah Yixing. Sejenak keheningan mendominasi. Namun Yifan tak membiarkan atmosfer aneh itu berkuasa lama-lama jadi ia mulai tersenyum, sebuah senyuman kecil dan penuh makna. Sebelah tangan Yifan terayun untuk mengacak surai Yixing. "_Itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik. Dengan begitu, lambat laun aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu.."

"Tapi tidak begini juga caranya Fan~... Dan...dan..Memangnya kau sudah yakin kalau itu perasaan...cinta?" Getaran suara Yixing belum hilang. Kini ditambah dengan nada gugup yang keluar ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'cinta' dikalimatnya.

Yifan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa, Yixing merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah Yifan kala itu. Anak itu belum mandi, tapi... kenapa wajahnya sangat bersinar? Bahkan diatas sangat gelap sekarang jika itu adalah pantulan dari langit.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling tatap. Yifan masih mengelus kepala Yixing. Dia sangat menyayangi anak didepannya ini, menyayanginya lebih dari teman. Mungkin karena bukan Yixing yang merasakannya, jadi dia mana tahu.

"Kau tidak akan nyaman tinggal denganku. Percayalah. Dan aku pun...tidak nyaman tinggal bersama orang yang kusukai, sementara, dia tidak menyukaiku_"

"Aku menyukaimu! Sangat! Em...Maksudku_"

"Sebagai teman. Aku tahu.."

Yixing mendesah lirih. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini seperti bukan diri Yixing. Suasana disekitar diam-diam berhasil mempengaruhi suasana hatinya sendiri. Dan Yixing benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk disukai seseorang seperti saat ini, apalagi itu sahabat baiknya sendiri, dan parahnya, dia laki-laki, sama seperti Yixing. Tapi disisi lain, dia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengan Yifan.

Entah apa alasannya..

Yifan mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya lalu bergumam. "Sudah malam, ayo masuk."

"Fan."

"Hm?" Yifan menunggu Yixing berbicara. Dengan ekspresi tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "_Katakan saja.."

"Jangan pergi.."

Yifan tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. "Ingat, kita masih berada dikelas yang sama."

"Tapi itu berbeda.."

"Lalu, aku seharusnya bagaimana. Hm?"

"Tetaplah tinggal." Yixing memantapkan hatinya.

"Sudah kukatakan Xing_"

"Dan biarkan aku melakukan pendekatan.."

"Ya?"

"Biarkan aku membiasakan diri.."

Yifan belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Namun sebuah harapan baru muncul diwajahnya yang masih dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Bisa lebih jelas?"

"Tetaplah disini. Tidak udah membuang perasaanmu kemanapun. Hanya, bantu aku membiasakan diri. Aku akan coba memulainya dari nol. Mari kita lakukan ini bersama-sama, Fan. Ini memang masih asing untukku, aku merasa masih canggung tapi_"

"K...Kau seriuss?"

Yixing menghela nafas yang baru saja ia tahan, lalu mengangguk. Ia lantas tersenyum gugup.

"Oh Tuhan! Kuharap kau tidak sedang kerasukan!_"

 **Grepp!**

Yixing kaget akan pelukan tiba-tiba Yifan.

"_Terima kasih Xing. Ini kesempatan yang sangat berharga untukku. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi senyaman mungkin. Terima kasih! Love You.."

Pipi Yixing menghangat..

Dan diam-diam, Yifan menyeringai..

'Yes! Trik 'akan pergi'nya berhasil!' Batinnya senang.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Gerbang sekolah sudah didepan mata. Selangkah lagi berjalan, maka area sekolah sudah dipijak. Namun langkah kaki Yixing berhenti, membuat Yifan yang berjalan disebelahnya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku..sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum kita masuk."

"Ya? Apa itu?"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang. "Nanti, ketika teman-teman bertanya soal hubungan kita, cukup katakan kalau aku sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. Dan, jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan. Aku tahu kau perhatian, tapi karena sekarang situasinya sedikit berbeda, jadi kau..harus menjaga sikap. Tetaplah bertingkah laku seperti biasa. Jangan menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh dan memancing orang untuk_"

"Aku terdengar seperti mata-mata."

"...Ya Tuhan. Maksudku, aku_ugh!"

Yifan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti_" Yifan mengelus pipi Yixing lembut. Spontan Yixing menatap sekitar, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada orang yang akan melihat interaksi ambigu mereka. "_Tidak usah khawatir.. Percayakan padaku, oke?!"

Seolah terhipnotis tatapan teduh Yifan, Yixing lantas mengangguk patuh.

"...Ayo. Sebentar lagi masuk."

Yixing mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah.." Desahnya. Keduanya pun mulai melangkah kembali.

Yixing, ia tenang-tenang saja setelah itu, seolah tidak menyadari kalau ia baru saja bertingkah aneh. Karena sekarang, dia malah membiarkan Yifan menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra menuju kekelas mereka.

.

.

.

"YES! SIANG INI GURU LEE TIDAK MASUK, YESS!"

"Pelankan suaramu Park!" Yixing menatap Park Chanyeol kesal. Sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Minseok menengahi.

"Sehun dikantin, Baekhyun dan Yifan sedang rapat untuk jadwal Festival tahunan.."

"Kau sendiri, mengapa kembali kekelas?" Kali ini Yixing yang menanyai pemuda bertelinga lebar itu.

"Aku ingin tidur. Hehe.. Oh ya Xing_"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Yifan menyuruhmu menyusul keruang teater. Segera. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan katanya."

"Tentang?"

"Mana kutahu.." Selanjutnya Chanyeol pun tertidur dengan damai.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang teater terbuka perlahan. Yixing menjulurkan kepalanya, melihat kedalam. "Tidak ada orang?" Monolognya.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, Yixing segera masuk tak lupa menutup pintu hati-hati. "Permisi?!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut..

"Fan? Yifan?!"

"Hey?"

Yixing menoleh mendengar suara seorang gadis menyapanya. Ia dengan reflek segera membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Aku baru saja mengganti kostum, dan kebetulan ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi, em.. begitulah.. Oh ya, apa kau teman Yifan?"

Yixing mengangguk lalu menghampiri si gadis. "Aku Yixing.." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan dijabat tak kalah sopan oleh si gadis.

"Aku Kim Hana, panggil saja Hana_" Gadis itu tersenyum. Sangat manis. "_Duduklah.. tadi Yifan berpesan agar kau menunggu selagi dia membeli minuman.."

"Baik. Terima kasih.." Yixing balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau sudah disini?"

"Sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu.."

Yifan tahu Yixing hanya melebih-lebihkan, jadi ia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Mana Hana?"

"Keluar.."

"Ini, minumlah.."

"Kenyang."

"Apa kau mengunyah air sebelumnya?"

"Apa?"

Yifan tertawa dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Kau aneh_" Jujurnya. "_Kau terlihat ketus sekarang. Apa aku salah tebak?"

"Kau benar..." Yixing mendesah. Ia menghentikan kegiatan bermain game diponselnya. Hendak bersandar, namun buru-buru Yifan mengalungkan sebelah tangannya kepundak Yixing. Menariknya mendekat.

"Eng_Fan.."

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing tidak tahu berkata apa. Sebab, perlakuan tiba-tiba Yifan membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat dan perutnya terasa mual. Dada Yifan sangat hangat, kalau boleh jujur. Dan usapan halus jemarinya dirambut Yixing sungguh_Ya Tuhan! Ini gila!

Yixing memerah lagi..

.

.

.

" _...Oh, jadi kau tinggal bersama Kris?"_

" _Kris?_"_

" _Ah, maksudku Yifan. Itu namanya didalam drama_" Hana terkekeh kecil. "_Maaf, ini efek latihan.."_

" _Tidak masalah.."_

" _Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal dengannya?"_

" _Kami bersama sejak semester awal.."_

" _Kalian pasti sangat dekat."_

" _Yeah, begitulah.."_

" _Mmmm... Ini mungkin sedikit pribadi, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk berbagi informasi denganku.."_

 _Yixing membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tentang?"_

 _Hana mendekat kearah Yixing lalu berbisik. "Apa Kris_maksudku Yifan, sudah memiliki pacar?"_

' _Sudah, dan itu aku!' Yixing memicing sedikit, sebab kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening akibat kerja otaknya sendiri. Apa-apaan yang baru saja ia fikirkan?! "Belum, kurasa.."_

" _Mantan? Yifan memiliki berapa mantan? Jawab setahumu saja..."_

" _Hm.. Aku..tidak pernah melihatnya pacaran."_

" _Gotcha!"_

 _Yixing melongo melihat hana sedikit melompat dari kursinya._

" _Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, Yixing-ssi? Please! Kali ini...saja.."_

 _Firasat Yixing mulai tidak enak akan hal itu. Ia mendadak gelisah.._

.

.

.

"Eyy.. masih belum siap untuk berbagi cerita?" Yifan menarik kursi persis disebelah Yixing. Keduanya setuju untuk pindah tempat dari ruang teater ke kantin agar suasana kaku tadi bisa sedikit mencair-ini keinginan Yifan-.

Yixing yang seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya berdehem sekali. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sejenak. Menunggu Yifan selesai dengan kasak-kusuknya dan segera duduk disebelahnya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yixing menatap Yifan, mencoba menyelami arti tatapan pemuda itu untuknya. Seketika itu juga satu pertanyaan terbersit dibenak Yixing. Apa benar Yifan menyukainya?

"Sebenarnya, ini tidak terlalu penting untukku, tapi_" Yixing merasa ucapannya bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Entah dari sisi mananya ia pun bingung. "_Apa kau dekat dengan...Hana?"

"Hm? Hana? Oh, tentu saja. Dia lawan mainku didalam festival drama bulan depan."

"Oh.."

Dan, Yifan akan melakukan setidaknya dua kali adegan ciuman dengan lawan mainnya (Yifan pernah cerita sebelumnya), satu dipipi dan satu dibibir.

"Jadi..?"

Tak ingin larut dengan suasana hati yang tak karuan. Yixing memilih untuk segera bercerita. "Jadi begini.. Tadi_"

Dan berlanjutlah obrolan ringan Yifan dan Yixing siang itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Yixing mengecilkan volume TV ketika Yifan melangkah keruang tamu lengkap dengan rambut basah dan handuk dikepalanya.

"Mau makan apa? Biar aku beli keluar..." Tanya Yifan.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa kita masak saja. Lebih hemat. Bagaimana?"

Yifan tampak berfikir sejenak. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk. Melanjutkan langkah kedapur sembari bergumam. "_Itu harus. Kau harus pintar memasak jika mau menjadi 'istri' ku!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ada tikus besar dikamar mandi!"

"Yach! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Istri, isti! Istri kepalamu!"

"Ganas sekali.." Desis Yifan dari arah dapur.

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu menghiasi acara makan malan sederhana Yifan dan Yixing. Tidak ada yang banyak bicara ketika itu. Yixing meminum air putihnya kemudian menatap Yifan.

"Fan."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu tentang_"

"Lain kali kau harus mengurangi garamnya Xing. Nasi goreng ini sangat asin dan terasa pahit ditenggorokan!" Namun begitu, Yifan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!_" Yixing membentak Yifan saking kesalnya. Namun yang dibentak malah acuh-acuh saja. "_Jadi bagaimana_"

"Apa ini sosis ayam?! Kenapa bukan rasa sapi saja Xing? Itu lebih enak dan_"

"Makan saja jangan banyak bicara!"

Kali ini Yifan memilih diam.

Yixing menghela nafas jengah. "Kau menerima saranku atau tidak?!"

Yifan tidak menoleh namun ia menggeleng keras. Berlanjut dengan memakan nasi goreng asinnya semakin lahap.

Yixing mendengus. "Tapi Hana menyukaimu, Fan! Dia perempuan dan dia cantik! Apa lagi sih kurangnya?!"

"Kurang padat!"

"Yak! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya. "Memang kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Astaga Wu Yifan!" Yixing geram bukan main. Tambah geram lagi ketika ia melihat Yifan kembali makan tanpa mempedulikan masukan darinya.

"Lebay!"

APA?!

Yixing mendengus lagi mendengar gumaman Yifan. Kali ini lebih keras. Antara kesal dan emosi bercampur baur dibenaknya. "Tolong fikirkan lagi tentang orientasimu Fan!_" kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada tegas. "_Fikirkan masa depanmu! Masa depanku! Hubungan semacam ini tidak akan berhasil! Sesuatu yang normal ialah kau_" Yixing menunjuk Yifan. "_Menikah dengan seorang perempuan begitupun aku!_" Kali ini Yixing menunjuk dirinya. "_Itu mutlak!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau bukan ayahku! Jangan suka mengatur! "

"Lalu apa maumu? Hah?!"

"Kau!"

Yixing terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening. Kedua mata itu bertatapan dalam seolah akan membunuh satu sama lain. Yixing geram bukan main. Emosinya berada dipuncak hanya karena menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Yixing merasa marah, tapi yang paling membingungkan adalah, ia sendiri tak tahu sedang marah untuk apa.

"Aku laki-laki!" Gumam Yixing dingin.

"Memangnya siapa yang berkata kau perempuan?" Sebenarnya yang paling menyebalkan sejak tadi itu adalah jawaban-jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan!

"Laki-laki tidak berpacaran dengan laki-laki!"

"Tapi aku maunya laki-laki!"

"Kalau begitu cari saja laki-laki lain!"

Hening...

Kedua bahu Yifan terjatuh. Ia lantas mengangguk-angguk tanda faham. "Oke. Aku tahu sekarang.."

Kedua alis Yixing naik. Tanda heran.

Tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan Yixing, Yifan bergumam kembali. "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku pergi dari awal_" Yifan tertawa hambar. "_Lihat, baru beberapa hari, kau sudah tersiksa hidup denganku."

Yixing tercekat.

"...Jika benar-benar tidak suka, tolong lebih dipertegas, Xing. Jangan memberi harapan palsu. Itu menyakiti hatiku.."

Yixing terkesiap. "Bu_Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Tadinya kufikir kau cemburu.."

Kali ini tatapan Yixing jatuh kemeja. Lebih merasakan lagi hatinya. Ternyata niat ingin berbuat bijak sesuai alur dunia tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Lihat, hasilnya bahkan bukan hanya menyakiti hati seseorang, tapi...

...Sebenarnya hatinya juga!

Bohong kalau Yixing bilang ia tidak cemburu. Ha-ha-ha! Ini sangat konyol! Memang siapa sangka kekonyolan ini malah menjadi semakin konyol berkat dirinya?!

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?! Meminta maaf dan meminta Yifan untuk membantunya memulai dari nol kembali?!

INI YANG PALING KONYOL!

"Aku selesai.."

Seolah kembali kepada kenyataan. Yixing ikut berdiri ketika Yifan berdiri. "Mau kemana?!" Teriakan itu keluar spontan dari mulutnya.

"Tidur, kau pikir aku akan kemana?"

Yixing tidak menjawab lagi. Dia merasa lega entah untuk apa. Hingga Yifan berbalik, berjalan, dan menghilang kedalam kamar, Yixing tetap diam ditempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tak karuan. Selanjutnya, tubuh itu terduduk lunglai di kursi semula_

"Oh Tuhan. Ini gila_" Bibir bawahnya mencebik. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. "_Sepertinya aku akan menyerah menjadi normal~"

.

.

.

Yifan tidak yakin. Namun ia berharap reaksi spontan Yixing saat ia menyudahi acara makannya adalah, karena anak itu cemas jika ia mengancam untuk pergi lagi.

Diam-diam Yifan tersenyum..

Namun ia melewatkan satu hal yang paling penting, yaitu gumaman Yixing..

.

.

.

Dua minggu lagi menjelang festival drama tahunan sekolah diadakan. Yifan semakin giat berlatih. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan jadwal latihan sekalipun.

Soal hubungannya dengan Yixing.. Berjalan cukup baik. Semoga. Sebab, setelah terakhir percakapan mereka malam itu, Yixing tidak pernah membahas lagi soal Hana didepan Yifan. Kecuali Yifan sendiri yang membahasnya di situasi-situasi tertentu. Bagaimanapun juga, Hana lawan mainnya didalam drama, jadi otomatis Yifan sesekali akan menyebut nama gadis itu jika Yixing bertanya soal latihan drama mereka.

Tapi yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah..

..Yixing sudah jujur akan melanjutkan pendekatan mereka. Kali ini lebih serius!

Lihat, tidak berhakkah Yifan senang akan hal itu?!

.

.

.

"Xing, Yifan menitipkan ini untukmu. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa kekelas dulu karena latihan masih berlangsung.."

Baekhyun menyerahkan sekotak makanan kepada Yixing. Dan Yixing meraihnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ini jatah makanan untuk pemain kan Baek?"

"Iya. Tadi aku tidak makan dan aku menyerahkan bagianku kepada Yifan. Jadi bagiannya ia serahkan padamu.."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Baekhyun berbisik. "Diet.."

"Oh_" Yixing mengangguk-angguk. "_Kau sendiri? Bukankah latihan sedang berlangsung."

"Aku hanya penata rias oke? Bukan pemain.."

"Oh. Iya, iya.. aku lupa."

Perbincangan Yixing dan Baekhyun berjalan santai dan terkesan ringan. Namun Yixing mendadak gugup ketika ia tiba-tiba menjadi gatal untuk bertanya suatu hal kepada Baekhyun. "Mmm.. Baek?"

"Haha...Ya?"

"Didalam drama.. Adegan kissing ada berapa kali?"

Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh belum sadar ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dengan enteng. Dia baru saja menceritakan lelucon tentang Chanyeol yang idiot ketika Yixing mengajukan pertanyaan, jadi yah...Beginilah kira-kira jawabannya_

"Awalnya dua kali. Yaitu ketika tokoh utama mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan itu terjadi dikening dan dibibir. Namun penata drama menganjurkan untuk menambahnya sekali lagi pada adegan si gadis menangis karena tidak mau dijodohkan dan si pria menciumnya lagi dibibir. Alurnya sangat bagus. Jadi rasanya tidak afdol kalau tidak menyisihkan adegan menikah dan adegan ranjang (hanya simbol) sebelum mereka memiliki keturunan. Jadi totalnya sekitar lima ciuman. Eh.. enam! Satu dipipi ketika tokoh utama pergi kencan ketaman dan_"

"CUKUP!"

"Opss..!"

.

.

.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Ya Tuhan Yixing! Behenti mondar-mandir!_" Yifan meneriaki Yixing yang berakibat dengan beberapa makanan didalam mulutnya meloncat keluar. "_Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Aku galau!_" Yixing menghempaskan bokongnya kekursi dengan lemas. "_Dan itu karena kau!" Tanpa menatap Yifan ia menggerutu.

"Aku lagi?"

"Yeah! Selalu kau, kau dan kau!"

"Aku tidak terima! Kali ini apa salahku, hah?!" Yifan menatap Yixing tajam. Dia tentu tidak lupa kalau Yixing itu sangat sensitif dan juga sedikit... aneh!

Bayangkan! Jika Yifan menuduhnya seorang pencemburu, Yixing akan mendampratnya dengan mengatakan kalau Yifan itu lelaki yang kepedean! Jika Yifan katakan Yixing itu type manusia berkepribadian ganda (Yifan memang suka asal bicara), maka Yixing akan membalikkan kata-katanya itu secara kasar-bahkan lebih kasar- dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, dengan kata lain, seluruh keluarga hingga nenek moyang Yifan akan menjadi sasaran makian Yixing. Dan... Jika Yifan katakan anak itu sedang PMS, dijamin Yixing akan melempari kepalanya dengan apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Seperti... Kursi mungkin!

"Sialan!_" Yixing mendesis. Ia hampir melempar sendok kearah Yifan. Namun tidak jadi. "_Sekarang kutanya apa sih pentingnya drama itu buatmu?!"

What the_

"Apa-apaan?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Tentu saja penting! Aku dipilih sebagai pemeran utama berarti semua orang mempercayaiku! Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ck!"

Yixing menunduk lesu. Ia meraih minuman Yifan dan menyedotnya dengan lemah. "Apa ketika latihan kau akan melakukan setiap adegan dengan serius?"

Kening Yifan berkerut tak faham. Mungkin Yixing memiliki semacam gangguan kejiwaan, fikirnya. "Tentu saja!"

"Juga dengan adegan...Kiss?"

"Ye?"

"Sudah berapa ratus kali kau mencium gadis itu?"

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

"PFTT! HAHAHAHA! JADI KAU CEMBURU? HAHAHAHA!"

Yixing gelagapan. Sadar akan tindakannya. "Hentikan!_" Muka Yixing memerah menahan malu. "_Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu! Yak! Wu Yifan!"

"Waaahh.. Ada kemajuan! Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu sekarang! Hahahaha"

"Aku_" Yixing menghela nafasnya yang seakan tersendat ditenggorokan.

"Hm? Hm, hm?" Yifan yakin Yixing ingin mengelak lagi. Ia pun hanya menyeringai jahil.

"...Benar.._" Kedua bahu Yixing turun dengan lemas. Ia menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam dan terasa dingin dipangkuan.

Tawa Yifan perlahan berhenti.

"...Aku cemburu. Benar-benar cemburu.." Ia kemudian menatap Yifan dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yixing-ah~"

.

.

.

Kali ini Yixing sedang berada dalam mode serius. Yifan tahu itu. Karena setelah percakapan mereka dikantin berakhir, Yixing menjadi irit bicara. Entah apa yang anak itu fikirkan. Sementara di sisi lain, Yifan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebab, dia juga sedang berada dalam mode serius saat ini. Ketahuilah, serius Yixing + serius Yifan = Kaku! Tapi kalau celoteh Yixing + celoteh Yifan = Ribut! Ah! Tidak ada yang menguntungkan jika difikir!

Bagaimana Yifan tidak serius, ia sudah minta maaf kepada Yixing, sudah mengaku bersalah karena telah tertawa berlebihan (padahal Yixing juga sering menertawakannya), dan sudah menjelaskan kalau ia belum pernah mencium Hana kecuali dipipi dan kening, itupun untuk menunjukkan keprofesionalan saat latihan. Mungkin saat tampil ia benar-benar akan mencium gadis itu, tapi Yifan tidak ada maksud yang lain selain bertujuan untuk memainkan perannya dengan baik. Ditambah, ucapan Yixing yang mengatakan kalau ia sedang cemburu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Harapannya sudah didepan mata. Tapi.. diamnya Yixing membuat Yifan kembali bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apalagi masalahnya? Hingga akhirnya, jawaban dan pemecahan masalah yang didapat Yifan ialah,

'Diam saja Fan. Untuk kali ini, biarkan Yixing tenang dulu!'

...Sungguh manusia dengan otak yang miris!

.

.

.

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Yixing memasak dikontrakan. Dia tetap memasak untuk porsi dua orang. Dia tidak mungkin bersikap kekanakan. Misalnya karena ia masih kesal, maka ia akan makan sendiri dan membiarkan teman satu kontrakannya mati kelaparan. Uh! Oke, Yifan bisa makan diluar!

Sialan!

Yixing tiba-tiba merasa marah tanpa sebab. Ia mengecek jam tangannya. Seperti dugaan, Yifan belum pulang karena ada jadwal latihan mendadak. "Latihan terus, latihan terus, memang apa yang didapat dari acara drama murahan itu?! Diberi uang juga tidak!" Ia menggerutu sembari mengaduk nasi gorengnya dengan kasar.

"Ekhem!"

Sial!

Yixing meringis. Spontan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Memalukan!

"Tidak baik menggerutu saat memasak.."

Yixing diam saja ketika dirasa Yifan berjalan kearah kulkas lalu meraih minuman dingin dari sana. Yixing berusaha cuek. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Yifan. Tapi ia tiba-tiba risih ketika mengetahui kalau Yifan malah bersandar dikulkas sembari menatap kearahnya. Dari bayangannya terlihat jelas.

"Pergi sana!" Ketusnya.

"Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cemberut.."

"Heol!_" Yixing memutar bola matanya. "_Siapa yang cemberut?!"

"Apa lagi menggerutu seperti perempuan."

Ayunan spatula ditangan Yixing berhenti. "Apa katamu?!" Yixing menatap Yifan tajam dan tidak bersahabat.

"Aku lapar~"

"..." Yixing ingin memaki Yifan lagi, tapi tidak jadi ketika ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi memelas. Yixing menghempaskan nafas kasar dan kembali memalingkan muka kearah nasi gorengnya. "_Nasi gorengnya sebentar lagi masak!"

Yifan tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan kearah meja makan dengan lemas. Seolah seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis akibat latihan. "Terima kasih ya sayang..." Gumamnya lemah.

Lagi. Ayunan spatula ditangan Yixing berhenti. Ia merona..

.

.

.

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulut Yixing ketika ia menghampiri meja makan yang berisi kepala pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan tenang. Hembusan nafasnya teratur dan terdengar berat disetiap helaannya.

"Ah! Benar-benar_" Yixing meletakkan kedua piring yang berisi nasi goreng. Kemudian berinisiatif membangunkan si tukang tidur. "_Fan, makanan sudah si_Fan?! Astaga! Ini badan atau kompor?!"

Sebuah kenyataan menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan bagi Yixing_

Malam itu, Yifan terserang demam..

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya.. Aku tidak berpengalaman mengurus orang sakit." Yixing membantu Yifan duduk.

"Ini hanya demam biasa.." Yifan tersenyum lemah. Dikeningnya terdapat sebuah plester pereda panas.

"Eng..Semoga.. Karena kau bisa saja semakin sakit ditanganku.." Yixing menggaruk pipinya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm_" Yifan balas tersenyum dengan kedua mata sayunya. "_Tidurlah. Sudah malam.."

"Tidak! Aku akan menjagamu.."

Yifan menggeleng. "Nanti kau yang sakit.."

Yixing terpana. Diam-diam menyembunyikan hatinya yang terenyuh mendengar nada penuh perhatian dari Yifan. Bisa-bisanya ia mengkhawatirkan orang lain disaat keadaannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Biarkan saja. Berarti kita sakit sama-sama. Hehe.." Yixing menjawab dengan asal.

"Jangan.. nanti kalau kita berdua sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu? Aku lebih baik mati dari pada tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang kusayangi."

Sekali lagi. Yixing terpana. Dadanya menghangat. Serius, ini Yifan?

.

.

.

Yixing duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang sementara Yifan berbaring disebelahnya. Dua buah selimut tebal membungkus tubuh jangkung Yifan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yifan menggigil dan mengigau hal-hal aneh beberapa kali. Tidurnya tampak tidak nyaman dan panas dibadannya belum turun. Dan itu membuat Yixing panik hingga memutuskan untuk terjaga lebih lama lagi. Beruntung, sekarang Yifan sudah tenang.

"Hoammm~~" Yixing mengecap-ngecap bibirnya setelah menguap lebar. Merasakan kantuk mulai menyerang.

Namanya juga orang sakit. Jadi tidurnya tidaklah setenang itu. Jadi terdengar gumaman Yifan tepat setelah Yixing menguap. "Segeralah tidur.."

Suara serak Yifan kembali membuka kedua mata Yixing yang sayu. "Hm?_" Yixing menoleh. "_Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Kepalaku sakit.." Keluh Yifan.

"Sini." Yixing menarik kepala Yifan dengan hati-hati keatas pahanya. Mulai mengurut kening pemuda itu dengan perlahan. "_Bagaimana? Apa ini terlalu keras?"

"Tidak. Ini enak.."

"Baguslah_" Yixing melanjutkan urutannya. "_Sejujurnya, pahaku seperti terpanggang." Ia terkekeh setelah itu.

Yifan tersenyum. "Siapa suruh kau hanya menggunakan celana pendek.."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa.. selagi tuan merasa nyaman_" Sindir Yixing sembari terkekeh pelan. "_Sebelah mana lagi yang sakit tuan?"

Yifan tergelak lemah dengan candaan Yixing. Kedua matanya tertutup menikmati pijatan lembut dari tangan lelaki yang disukainya itu. Sebenarnya, Yifan tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada diposisi seperti sekarang. Membayangkan kedua tangan halus itu memijati kepalanya, menyuapinya seperti tadi, mengecek suhu badannya disegala tempat (kecuali bagian terlarang tentu saja), juga memperhatikannya selayaknya seorang kekasih.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih... Kedua mata Yifan terbuka perlahan. Mulai memikirkan sebenarnya apa status mereka sekarang. Melihat sudah sejauh ini perkembangannya, apa tidak mungkin Yixing sudah mulai menyukainya?

Ah, Yifan yakin 'rasa' itu mulai ada. Dari pihak Yixing sendiri. Semoga!

"Xing.."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu.. Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kita sekarang?" Yifan bertanya dengan suara lemah dan terkesan hati-hati.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Sudah.. 75%, mungkin.."

Yifan memeluk paha Yixing seraya tersenyum. "Jadi sedikit lagi? Ugh!_kau membuatku frustasi tuan Zhang!"

"Maka dari itu, jangan membuat masalah lagi, mengerti?!" Yixing pura-pura marah. Tapi sebenarnya, ia tersenyum tanpa diketahui Yifan.

"Tentu! Aku akan berjuang lebih baik lagi! Ah.. Sepertinya aku akan segera sembuh besok. Hehe.. Love You Xing!" Setelah itu Yifan menutup mata. Tidak menunggu balasan dari Yixing. Sebab, pemuda itu tidak akan membalas kalimat cintanya jika perasaan lelaki itu belum full 100% (Yixing yang mengatakannya). Kedua belah bibir Yifan menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia tertidur dengan tenang dipangkuan Yixing.

Usapan jemari Yixing dikening Yifan melambat, dia kemudian tersenyum kali ini lebih teduh. Ia menatap Yifan yang bergelung dipangkuannya persis seperti bocah. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sederhana. Yixing sudah menempatkan Yifan dihatinya, dengan kata lain, perasaan Yifan sudah terbalas atau rasa Yixing sudah full 100%. Hanya saja, Yixing memilih untuk menggunakan tahapan, sebab, ia sangat gengsi mengakui kalau ia sudah mencintai Yifan.

Eww!

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar dua sejoli itu tidak masuk, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok minus Sehun datang kekontrakan Yifan/Yixing sepulang sekolah (Sehun tidak bisa datang karena ada acara keluarga).

"Eyyy.. Kau bisa sakit juga ternyata! Kekeke~" Ejekan Chanyeol membuahkan tatapan jengkel dari Yifan teruntuk anak bertelinga lebar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Yixing. Mengecek kening Yifan yang mulai reda panasnya.

"Sudah mulai membaik.." Jawab Yifan seadanya.

"Kalian tahu? Tadi malam Yifan kedinginan hingga menggigil hebat. Lima selimut tidak mempan untuk mengusir rasa dingin itu_"

Yifan memutar bola matanya. Yixing mulai melebih-lebihkan cerita. Padahal ia hanya menggunakan dua selimut tadi malam. Oh tuhan, biarlah Yixing berkarya melalui kata-katanya. Tak sampai disitu, Yixing kembali melanjutkan_

"_Aku sampai kewalahan dibuatnya. Dan yang paling parah, badan Yifan seperti mesin pemanggang karena panasnya keterlaluan. Bahkan kedua pahaku seperti akan hangus_" Yixing tiba-tiba terdiam. Sebenarnya ia berniat bercanda melalui kenyataan yang ada. Namun tatapan shock dari teman-temannya membuat Yixing seolah tertampar. Apa-apaan dengan kalimatnya?! Oh, My, God!

"...M..Maksudku_"

"Tidak usah diteruskan!" Minseok mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan muka Yixing. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan nafas.

Yixing salah tingkah. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak! Kalian salah faham! Maksudku_"

"Ingin tahu sesuatu?" Yifan memotong ucapan tak beraturan Yixing.

Semua mata tertuju kearah Yifan.

Yifan menyeringai. "_Paha Yixing sangat padat dan empuk!"

"YACH!" Muka Yixing memerah padam. Begitupun dengan muka yang lain kecuali Yifan.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

"Xing, aku pusing.. Bisa kau pijat kepalaku? Pijatanmu sangat enak.."

Yixing tidak menghiraukan Yifan, ia malah berkonsentrasi dengan buku catatannya.

"Xing-ie~"

Masih tak dipedulikan.

"Zhang Yi_"

"Selesai! Hufth!_" Yixing berdiri kemudian menghampiri Yifan. Yang paling tinggi menahan nafas. Bersiap-siap didamprat untuk kesekian kalinya oleh pemuda manis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi_

 **Sreettt...**

Sebuah gulungan kertas terbuka lebar dihadapan Yifan. "_Untuk saat ini, perasaanku padamu berkurang menjadi 50%!"

Yifan membelalak. "Apa?"

"Kau mempermalukanku dan setelah kufikir-fikir lagi, memarahimu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu berhargaku. Jadi aku menulis ini untuk kau baca, kapan perlu dihafal diluar kepala. Yasudah ya, aku keluar sebentar.."

"Kemana?" Yifan mulai panik dan kedua matanya berkunang-kunang melihat coretan tulisan Yixing didalam kertas yang ia pegang.

"Ketempat Sehun, mengambil buku catatan. Nanti ketika aku sampai dirumah, tolong tunjukkan kalau kau memahami peraturan ini oke!"

"T..Tapi Xing, ini maksudnya apa?! Ah, aku masih sakit! Apa kau akan meninggalkan orang sakit seorang diri dirumah?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku hanya sebentar! Dan orang sakit tidak berjalan-jalan sepertimu!"

"Xing, ini apa?"

Ini apa?

Kertas apa?

Maksudnya apa?

Terlalu banya kata 'apa' yang berkeliaran dikepala Yifan hingga kepalanya seakan ingin pecah!

.

.

.

"Peraturan pertama, Yifan harus selalu menuruti perkataan Yixing maka point ditambah 5%, dan jika tidak menurut, point dikurangi 20%_Apa?! Jauh sekali perbedaannya?"

"Baca saja!"

Yifan menggerutu, sementara Yixing tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Kedua, Yifan harus belajar memasak guna membantu Yixing, maka point ditambah 5%_" Kedua alis Yifan mengkerut. "_Jika tidak, point dikuran 10%_Apa-apaan!" Gerutunya tidak terima.

"Lanjut~"

"Ketiga, Yifan tidak boleh banyak latihan drama!_Ini tidak masuk akal!_" Yifan hendak protes lagi namun tatapan membunuh Yixing membuatnya kembali bungkam. "_Maka point ditambah 20%_" Kedua mata Yifan mendadak berbinar. "_Dan jika melanggar, point dikurangi 30%.." Ekspresi Yifan lemas kembali.

"Keempat, Yifan tidak boleh melakukan lelucon berlebihan hingga mempermalukan Yixing, maka point ditambah 5%_" Yifan mencibir. "_Hanya 5%? ini tak kan kuturuti_"

 **Srett!**

Yixing dengan sigap mencoret angka 5% ditulisan keempat dan menggantinya dengan 20%. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yifan membelalak! "Yak! Apa-apaan?!"

"Bacakan peraturan terakhir?! Se-ka-rang!"

"Aissshhh!_" Meski menggerutu hebat. Yifan tetap membaca peraturan kelima dengan suara keras. Tanda protes dengan tindakan semena-mena Yixing. "_PERATURAN KELIMA! YIFAN TIDAK BOLEH MENCIUM 'BIBIR' SIAPAPUN. JIKA ITU TERJADI MAKA SEMUA POINT akan...habis?" Antara percaya dan tak percaya, Yifan menatap Yixing frustasi. "MANA BISA BEGITU?!"

"Bisa saja.. Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku!" Tantang Yixing.

Skakmat!

Yifan kehilangan semua kata-katanya!...

.

.

.

Sekitar dua hari lagi festival akan berlangsung. Yifan benar-benar teguh akan niatnya mendapatkan Yixing. Tercatat, ia sudah mengumpulkan point 85% sejauh ini.

Konyol?

Ya! Tidak ada pasangan sekonyol ini sebelumnya diatas dunia!

Hanya Yifan dan Yixing, ingat, hanya...

Yi-fan-dan-Yi-xing!

Siapapun, tolong catat itu dalam sejarah!

Yifan semakin sibuk dengan aktifitas dan jadwal latihannya. Beruntung karena Yixing memberi kelonggaran dengan menghapus peraturan no 3, tentang tidak boleh terlalu banyak latihan drama. Tak ada yang mengetahui peraturan ilegal(?) Yixing untuk Yifan kecuali Baekhyun dan Minseok. Mereka tentu super shock ketika pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa persen semuanya?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya.."

Minseok mendengus tak percaya. "Apa katamu? Jadi untuk apa kau mencetuskan peraturan gila itu jika_"

"Aku sudah memiliki angka sendiri jika kau mau tahu! Dan untuk Yifan, biarkan dia mencatat bagiannya sendiri.."

"Kau serius akan meneruskan hal gila ini? Astaga kelakuan kalian sungguh_uh! Tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata! Ajaib!"

Yixing terkekeh. "Anggap saja aku sedang main-main sedikit.."

"Tapi kau tidak sedang mempermainkan perasaan Yifan kan?" Bekhyun nimbrung. Ia baru saja kembali dari toilet.

"Tergantung.."

"Maksudnya?"

Yixing menatap Minseok, sipenanya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun, sipenunggu jawaban. "Aku sangat sensitif terkhusus untuk peraturan no 5. Jawabanku tergantung bagaimana ia menjalani peraturan itu.."

"Kau serius?!" Baekhyun dan Minseok serempak berujar shock.

Ragu-ragu, Yixing mengangguk. "Kalian tahu, aku bukan type pembohong. Jika hatiku tidak menyukainya, maka akan kukatakan tidak."

"Oh, God! Tapi itu menyangkut reputasi Yifan disekolah Xing! Dia harus profesional dalam memainkan perannya. Ingat, itu hanya akting! Palsu dan_tidak nyata!" Baekhyun tidak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Yang kutahu, itu nyata meski tidak melibatkan perasaan_"

"Bukankah itu sedikit...egois?"

Yixing menatap Minseok terkejut.

"...Yifan mau tidak mau harus memerankan apa yang sudah ditulis penata drama. Jika ia melewatkan adegan ciuman hanya karena ancamanmu, maka alur cerita akan rusak dan tidak berjalan sesuai konsep. Yifan akan dimarahi dosen, dan kepercayaan orang-orang kepadanya akan hilang. Karena dia tidak profesional. Oh, come on babe! Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun, demi tuhan itu hanya akting! Tidak bisakah kau membedakan antara nyata dan tidak nyata?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Menyetujui ucapan Minseok.

"Aku hanya_"

"Intinya reputasi Yifan akan jatuh akibat permainan konyolmu! Berfikir realistislah kawan.."

"Aku_"

"Baekhyun, Minseok.. Bisakah aku membawa Yixing sebentar?"

Ketiga lelaki yang duduk disana menoleh kearah asal suara. Itu Yifan. Baekhyun agak merasa bersalah melihat tatapan lain dari Yifan, berbeda dengan Minseok yang terlihat bersyukur melihat anak itu datang.

"Silahkan berbicara.." Ujar Minseok seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan mencium Hana.. Kau mengerti?" Yifan berucap lembut sembari mengusap belakang kepala Yixing. Anak itu sedang menunduk.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah. Hanya berdua. Sengaja agak menjauh dari keramaian agar bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

Rumput-rumput yang bergoyang masih menjadi objek pilihan Yixing untuk ditatap. Sesaat kemudian ia mendesah. "Kurasa mereka benar.." Lirihnya.

"Hm?"

Yixing menatap Yifan. Kedua matanya agak redup kala itu. "Mungkin aku terlalu egois.."

"Tidak! Siapa bilang begitu? Minseok?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku yang terlalu kekanakan..." Pemuda itu kembali menatap rumput. "_Seharusnya kubiarkan kau mencium Hana. Lagian, itukan hanya akting."

Yifan tahu, dari nada bicara saja Yixing seakan tidak rela mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri. Jadi ia menghela nafas singkat. "Iya sih.."

Yixing terkejut sedikit. Selanjutnya ia cemberut, tanda kesal. Lihat, bahkan Yifan merasa kurang nyaman dengan peraturannya. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar sosok yang egois?

"Ya sudah. Mulai sekarang, aku putuskan untuk menghapus peraturan no 5. Jadi kau bisa bebas! Apa kau senang? Hehe~" Yixing menatap Yifan lalu tersenyum paksa. Semua deretan giginya terlihat saat ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya saking dipaksanya senyuman itu.

"Cih_" Yifan mendecih sembari tergelak kecil. "_dasar konyol!"

Senyuman Yixing menghilang. "Apa lagi?" Desisnya mulai sebal.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermakna selain menghapus peraturan ajaibmu itu.."

Kedua alis Yixing naik tanda bingung. "Memang aku harus melakukan apa lagi? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa memainkan peranmu dengan baik setelah ini.."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lantas?"

"Maksudku seperti..._" Yifan menatap langit sejenak. "_Kau harus melakukan hal lain agar hatimu tidak terluka, karena aku yakin, meski kau menunjukkan wajah baik-baik saja dihadapanku sekarang, dibalik itu, kau tetap akan merasa sedih dan tidak rela ketika aku mencium Hana nanti."

"Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Katakan itu kepada si pembuat aturan lantaran terlalu cemburu!"

"Ya, itu Zhang Yixing_" Yixing mengangguk-angguk padahal ia tidak faham sama sekali tujuan ucapan Yifan. "_Tapi aku benar-benar siap karena aku percaya kau hanya akting! Aku tidak akan sakit hati atau apapun itu. Bagaimana? Apa aku meyakinkan sekarang?"

"Sedikit.."

"Huh! Setidaknya ada, meski sedikit.." Yixing meraih sebuah rumput panjang yang tumbuh dibawah kakinya lalu memainkan benda hijau itu tanpa minat.

"Tapi sejujurnya, akulah yang tidak rela kau sakit hati.."

Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan.

"...Dan dibalik itu semua...Sebenarnya...Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melepas ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang tidak kucintai. Sejak dulu, salah satu harapan terbesarku adalah, memberi First Kiss ku kepada orang yang kuinginkan. Seperti...kau contohnya.."

"Ya sudah. Lakukan saja."

"Apa?" Yifan kaget bukan main.

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja dan anggap semua impas setelah ini!"

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Aku juga tidak mau kau menciumku secara terpaksa_"

"Persetan!"

 **Cup!**

Yifan shock! Dia diserang Yixing! OH, MY, GOD!

APA INI MIMPI?!

.

.

.

Persiapan sudah matang. Malam ini Yifan akan menampilkan bakatnya didunia akting. Yeah, meski itu hanya melalui drama tahunan sekolah, tapi Yifan tetap ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk mengharumkan nama sekolahnya.

"Oke, apa pemain sudah siap semua?_" Seorang Krus yang bertugas dibagian kelengkapan memeriksa anggota. "_Tinggal lima menit lagi."

Baekhyun bergegas mengoleskan lipstick pink dibibir Hana. "Sedikit lagi, Sunbae!"

"Dua menit lagi, semuanya sudah berada dibelakang panggung!"

"OKE!" Jawab para pemain serempak.

Yifan memang tak pernah mencium hana dibibir, sekalipun tidak pernah! Namun ia tidak bisa menjadi pengecut dan tidak profesional, jadi dengan tekad yang kuat, Yifan berjalan bersama Hana juga rekan-rekannya yang lain menuju kebelakang panggung.

Siap untuk tampil dengan maksimal!

.

.

.

"Mengapa tanganmu dingin?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Minseok. "Itu karena volume AC terlalu besar."

"Ah, dasar pembohong_" Ledek Minseok.

Yixing mendelik!

"_Itu karena Yifan akan mencium bibir Hana kan? Hihihi~ Ayo mengaku saja.."

Senggolan-senggolan jahil dari bahu Minseok membuat Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi.." Yixing menyeringai ketika fikirannya mereka ulang kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Aa, aku lupa! Kalian kan sudah berciuman!"

Apa?

"Sssttt!_" Yixing membekap mulut Minseok. "_Kau bicara apa sih?!"

"Aku dan Baekhyun melihat kalian. Iya kan Baek?"

"Heol! Dasar penguntit!"

Dan Baekhyun serta Minseok hanya terkekeh melihat wajah merah Yixing..

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian..

"Terima kasih Kris. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Sekali lagi terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu..."

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengumpat. "Cih! Cheesy sekali! Terima kasih Kris, aku mencintaimu!_" Yixing meniru-niru suara Hana dengan nada mengejek. "_Dasar.._" Ia melihat-lihat sekitar sejenak, kemudian. "...Jalang.." Yixing mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir. Lalu terkekeh puas sendiri, persis orang gila.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Tirai merah perlahan tertutup.

Narator menutup drama dengan kalimat terakhirnya. "Dan pasangan Kris dan Layla pun bahagia untuk selama-lamanya..."

"WOOOO~~~"

Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton memenuhi aula. Ada yang berteriak 'KRIS SANGAT TAMPAN!' atau 'KRIS, JADILAH BAGIAN DARI HIDUPKU' dan seterusnya...

Membuat telinga Yixing berdengung saja!

.

.

.

"KRIS?!"

Yifan menoleh keasal suara. Dia tersenyum seraya mengangkat alis heran ketika menelaah kembali panggilan Yixing padanya. "Hey.. Boy?" Sapanya saat Yixing sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kris, aku fans beratmu. Bisakah aku meminta tanda tangan?"

"Hentikan Yixing!" Yifan tak kuasa menahan geli ketika melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah Kris. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Yifan memutar bola matanya seraya terkekeh. Ia mengapit kepala Yixing diketiaknya kemudian menjawil hidung pemuda itu. "Hentikan atau kucium kau disini! Didepan banyak orang!"

"Yak! Tidak asyik!"

"Emm.. Fan?"

Yifan dan Yixing serentak menoleh kebelakang. Yixing kaget ketika mendapati Hana sudah berdiri-entah sejak kapan- dibelakang mereka. Lain Yixing lain pula Yifan. Pemuda tinggi itu malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadiran Hana.

"Hana? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yifan sopan.

"Aku.. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk keberhasilan kita." Hana tersenyum amat manis.

Yixing agak menjauh dari Yifan ketika kedua orang disebelahnya berjabat tangan dengan akrab. Ah, Yixing tentu tidak lupa kalau Hana itu menyukai Yifan.

"Yixing-ssi?"

"Ya?"

Hana membungkuk sopan. "Aku pulang dulu ya.."

Yixing balas membungkuk. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sekarang ia bertindak seolah-olah telah lupa permintaan Hana beberapa minggu yang lalu. Beruntung Hana bukan type gadis yang nyinyir, atau.. gadis itu malah sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yifan dan ia ditolak. Semoga saja seperti itu agar Yixing tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan masalah perasaan orang lain.

"Hati-hati dijalan.." Yifan juga ikut membungkuk kearah Hana.

"Tentu. Oh ya_" Hana menatap Yixing lagi. Lalu tersenyum jahil. "_Kuharap setelah ini, point Yifan bisa full menjadi 100% ya?! Hehe..Yasudah, aku pergi, sampai bertemu kembali dah~.."

Yixing melongo!

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menceritakan semuanya?"

"Ye.." Yifan tidak terlalu menghiraukan Yixing karena ia sedang sibuk membalas chat teman-temannya yang memberi selamat melalui SNS.

Yixing mendesah kecil. "Hana gadis yang baik."

"Kau benar.."

"Dia juga cantik.."

"Benar.."

"Dewasa.."

"Benar.."

"Dan pintar.."

"Tepat sekali!"

"Mengapa kau malah memilihku dari pada dia? Aku bahkan merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya.."

Kali ini Yifan menoleh. Lalu tersenyum tenang. "Mengapa berbicara seperti itu. Tidak baik tahu.."

"Heran saja. Aku dan Hana itu ibaratkan... Langit dan bumi. Bidadari dan setan. Mobil dan sepeda_"

Yifan terkikik geli mendengar ucapan aneh Yixing. Jika ada yang bertanya apa benda yang paling ajaib didunia ini?

Kau bisa menjawabnya, 'Otak Yixing!'

"Hahahaha"

"Mengapa tertawa?"

"Itu karena 'pacarku' sangat lucu!"

Yixing merona ketika status 'pacar' yang sudah ia sandang sejak satu hari yang lalu meluncur bebas dari mulut Yifan.

"Aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan.." Yixing memakan makanannya tanpa minat.

"Lalu apa? Jika seorang gadis yang baik, cantik, dewasa, dan pintar bukan typeku, lalu apa?"

"Ya..Bodoh sekali kalau begitu. Memang bagaimana sih typemu itu?!"

WELL, ITU PERTANYAAN KONYOL!

"Aku menyukai laki-laki cerewet, jelek, kekanakan, dan bodoh!_"

"KAU MENGATAIKU?!" Kedua alis Yixing menukik tajam.

"_Memang siapa lagi?"

"YACH WU YIFAN! KITA PUTUS!"

.

.

.

Yixing dan Yifan itu ibaratkan pasangan terlangka didunia ini. Kira-kira begini penjelasannya..

Anggap mereka jadian pada hari selasa sekitar jam 12:00 siang. Nah, hubungan keduanya akan baik-baik saja dalam 24 jam kedepan. Namun di jam-jam berikutnya, keduanya akan putus hubungan hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan Yifan akan berada disisi yang paling frustasi ketika Yixing selalu dengan enteng memutusinya. Tapi tidak sampai sejam selanjutnya, mereka akan baikan dan berpacaran lagi. Dua jam berikutnya, putus lagi karena Yifan membuat ulah meski sedikit saja, dan tiga jam kedepan bisa dilihat kalau pasangan itu kembali akur dengan sendirinya. Begitu saja terus. Jika dihitung, dalam sehari ada sekitar lima kali keduanya putus.

Well, mungkin itu bisa dijadikan sebagai salah satu tanda-tanda kiamat?

Silahkan untuk tidak memikirkan itu karena dapat memicu stress dan gangguan kejiwaan. Sekian terima kasih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Satu kata..**

' **KONYOLLLLLLL!'**

 **#Segera kabur lantaran malu..**

 **Bye!**

 **Salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
